


The Cottage

by IDsimmons



Series: In the Right Direction [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDsimmons/pseuds/IDsimmons
Summary: Picking up a few months after Side Effects. Peggy celebrates her first birthday.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: In the Right Direction [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698988
Kudos: 22





	The Cottage

The little family of three laid together, sprawled out on their backs across their soft plaid blanket in the garden, Fitz and Jemma's fingers lazily tangled together while Peggy laid between them making content happy noises cuddled close to her parents, entranced by the greenery around her and equally fascinated by her father's fingers squeezed in her wet fists. Her bright eyes moved around curiously, she loved exploring her new home and was utterly delighted with her new situation. She rolled to the edge of the blanket and squished the soft blades of grass in her fists with complete baby focus. The air was warm but not sticky and humid like the island they lived on for the past two years. The cottage needed a lot of work still. It would be their new project, one that didn't have heart pounding, life or death consequences. Painting rooms to make them their own, redoing the kitchen and the bathrooms, building their own lab for consultation work with SHIELD, Jemma envisioned the garden she could grow along the back fence and Peggy growing up toddling around in the grass and eventually running through the house. A soft smile played across her face as she watched Fitz speak softly to their daughter, her giggle traveling in the light breeze. They did it. They finally made it here, the cottage in Perthshire. Fitz, almost as if reading her mind, looked up at her smiling.

"I never thought we would get her. We're finally home, Jemma." He smiled a bright smile and sat up pulling Peggy away from the grass she was now trying to eat and into his lap. Jemma leaned over and blew a raspberry into her belly eliciting peels of laughter and a wet, grassy baby fist tangled into her hair.

"I knew we'd get here, eventually, any other outcome was just not an option. Fitz, ow, Peggy's hand." Fitz quickly unclamped brown strands from the unforgiving steely baby grip, tucking his own fingers into her grasp before she could reach out for her mum's hair again. Peggy red faced and indignant, yelled in protest, batting away her father's hands as a poor substitute until she reached his ring finger and became engrossed with the band resting on his fourth finger. 

They laid there together enjoying the calm morning, hands intertwined, sprawled out on their blanket in their garden planning their future. They talked about how they wanted to decorate Peggy's new bedroom and what color the walls in their living room should be. They argued about the kitchen and how to baby proof the lab they were building in their basement. They basked in the sunlight with their rapidly growing daughter and dreamed of more babies in this little cottage tucked away in Perthshire that was giving them their chance at a new beginning. The horrors they faced traded in for the mundane efforts of diaper changes and bedtime stories. Peggy, bored and fully mobile now, insistently wandered the surrounding grass curiously pulling at things in the yard until one of her parents got up to corral her back to their blanket. Jemma stroked down Fitz's arm tracing the cords of muscles until she caught sight of the time on Fitz's wristwatch. 

"Time to start getting ready, everyone will be here soon." Fitz answered with a groan and Jemma got to her feet pulling a resistant Fitz up with her. He bent down to collect the blanket and Jemma couldn't help admiring the view. Her husband had a very nice bum. She smiled to herself and walked over easily picking up Peggy.

"Ok, birthday girl! Are you ready to put on your party dress?"

"Party!" Peggy agreed excitedly, already squirming to get down so that she could walk by herself. Jemma set her down and watched fondly as she took off with her little determined stride towards the back door. 

"Fitz, do you want to start on the decorations while I get her dressed?" Fitz agreed, already pulling out bright pink streamers from a bag. The pair divided and conquered, Fitz covering the house in glitter, pink streamers and brightly colored balloons while Jemma dressed Peggy in a little sundress the color of sunshine, pulling her sandy curls into pigtails and adding little pink bows to each side. She topped off the outfit with her daughter's favorite pink converse that Fitz brought home the second day after they left SHIELD, face full of excitement over his find. They were the kind of family that wore matching converses, apparently. Peggy twirled in her little dress and grabbed her mum's hand forcefully. 

"More sparkles, please!" Jemma laughed and sat down on the floor grunting at the force in which her small child launched herself at her. 

"Ok, one second." Jemma reached up, hand blindly searching the drawer above her for what she needed. "Ah, got it! Alright then, stay still bug." Jemma took a glitter roll-on stick, usually reserved for playtime, and meticulously traced around her bright blue eyes, what's a party without glitter, right? "Alright, you look absolutely gorgeous! Now, let's go help daddy with the decorations! Everyone will be here soon" 

"Yay! Party! Daaaaaa! I help you!" Peggy took off speeding down the hall. Jemma followed and then slowed when she saw Fitz spinning her around, both with identical wide smiles and sparkling eyes. Her heart clenching and emotions rolling over her, she couldn't quite believe it, it was their baby's first birthday party. 

She made her way to the kitchen to set out the food when she heard the doorbell ring. She was seized with just as much excitement for this little party as the birthday girl. It had been a little over two months since they last saw the team and she couldn’t wait for everyone to get here to catch up, she couldn't wait to hear about their time traveling missions, heck she even missed Daisy and Deke's bickering. The team, along with her own parents and Fitz’s mum would be rounding out the party. She was still unclear if Hunter and Bobbi would be showing up but either way, she couldn’t wait to have everyone together again. She heard the loud welcoming voice of her husband's followed by a cacophony of joyous greetings. She grabbed the bowls of snacks and made her way to the living room greeted with the sight of Mack, Yoyo, her daughter and one very fearsome tiara wearing Daisy, rocking a very bold glitter look to rival Peggy’s ensconced in a tea party. Piper, Deke and Fitz were happily chatting, beers and one Zima in hand. Jemma couldn’t contain her happiness when her eyes met a familiar set of brown ones observing the festivities from the couch.

“May!” Jemma rushed over to her and hugged her tightly, she knew from the updates she got from Daisy that May had recovered but it was a different story to see her back to her normal self in person. 

“Simmons, it’s good to see you. Motherhood suits you.” The corners of May’s mouth twitched up and that was as good as getting a megawatt smile to Jemma. “Peggy is perfect. Coulson would have been proud of both of you.”

“Thanks, I just wish she got the chance to meet him.” 

“You know he would have spoiled her rotten.”

“Oh, definitely.” She laughed, gently squeezing May’s arm before heading off to say hello to everyone else. The doorbell rang again and Fitz's mom joined the party, followed quickly by Jemma's parents. Peggy Fitz-Simmons blew out her candles surrounded by family and love and that's all Jemma and Fitz could have wished for. 


End file.
